One Night With Emily Osment
by markevenas007
Summary: a fake story of my fantasy with emily osment


ONE NIGHT WITH EMILY OSMENT

Working at Disney in Hollywood has its perks even if I am only a security guard. Not a strong one at that. I am quite skinny in fact and at 22 years of age and only 5" 5 I am the shortest guard on the payroll. I'm not the strongest either but not the weakest there is a Asian guy I could beat in a fight. But All my previous girlfriends have said that that apart form my smallish frame I am quite attractive, some even called me hot. Being a security guard wasn't a bad job and it gave me a chance to meet and sometimes make small talk with all the stars that come through the gates. Being a young guy I especially enjoyed meeting all the young teen stars such as Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. But then I meet the one who I think in most attractive Emily Osment. It was late on a Friday afternoon and I only had about 1 hour left in my shift. I was looking forward to the weekend off with no work which I hadn't got in a while. Then in the distance I see a car that had seen a few times and knew Miley was coming but this time she wasn't driving it was Emily.

"Hi Mi.. oh Emily sorry I almost called you Emily" I said as she rolled down the window. I saw Miley in the passenger seat next to her listening to her i-pod and hadn't heard the mistake I had almost just made.

She gave a little laugh" haha you would be surprised how many times it actually happens" said Emily

"Really it happens often even though your blonde and Miley's a brunette".

"Like I said you'd be surprised"

She Gave me a sweet smile and I could tell she was checking me out but I was doing the same to her. She looked great in her white button up shirt and a grey skirt the showed off her long legs.

we flirted for a bit but neither of us noticed the Miley had taking out her earphones.

I love your character Lilly in your show especially that green hat that hat she wears I'm not sure why there's just something about that hat". I said as I smiled at her

"Are you two done flirting. Mind letting us in now"

"Alright give me a chance" I decided to give Emily a piece of paper with my name, phone number and the words call me before I pushed the bottom to open the boom gate to let them in. She gave another smile as then pulled into the lot.

About half an hour later my co-worked turned up for the night shift meaning I could go home. I didn't do many night shifts. I assume it was because I wasn't as strong as the others and people sometimes still tried to break in steal stuff

But it meant I was able to get home at a decent hour. Usually about 7ish and I was nearly always by myself epically on a Friday and Saturday my flatmate did nothing but party. He didn't have a job and I wondered where he got the money to pay his half of the rent.

I had about to start to cook some dinner when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and checked the number "dam it" I thought the number was blocked so I thought it must be work wanting me to work tomorrow. Work was the only number that came up blocked on my phone.

"Hello" I said rather pissed that I wasn't going to get my weekend off after all.

"I hope you don't always answer the phone that way" said Emily on the Other end.

"Oh hi Emily sorry I thought it was work you number came up blocked.

Yeah sorry about that"

"It's fine. I am surprised you called"

"Why wouldn't I that is why you gave me your number right. And plus your hot"

"Forward much" I joked

She gave a small laugh to the remark.

"Anyway The reason I called" Em continued "Is to see what your up to tonight"

"Well I was just about to stat dinner"

"Oh sorry was it bad time"

"No it's fine why do you come round and join me"

"Really you don't mind"

"Of course not it would nice to have some company for a change say 8:30"

"OK sure sounds great tel me your address and if your lucky I might even bring that green hat"

I laughed then told her my address and we said good bye and hung up"

'Crap' I thought what does someone cook when the have a hot celebrity coming over for dinner.

I decided on crumbed fish, mashed potato and a salad with french dressing. While the fish was cooking I set the table nicely and went to the cellar to see if we had any wine left and that my flatmate hadn't taken it all even though I was the one who bought it all. There was one bottle left a red Shiraz."I guess its better than nothing" I said to myself. When I got back up stairs I had a message from Emily that said:

Hi Nick it's Emily, I forgot to ask if you would like me to bring anything and I might be a little late I needed to go home an change after today's shoot. See you soon. xoxo Emily

I thought about asking to brink a wine but should I ask I didn't invite her over In the end I decided why the heck and asked her if she wouldn't mind bringing a bottle. She said it wasn't a problem.

She finally arrived only about 20 minutes late it was good timing I had just taken the fish out of the oven and was about to put it the warmer when "knock knock"

"It's Open come in and make yourself at home" At first I thought she hadn't heard me but then I heard her come in"Something smells good" she said as she entered the kitchen. I turen aronf and got stopped in my tracks

"WOW you look amazing you didn't have to get dressed p for me now I feel underdressed" I sais surprised that I could still for a sentence.  
"you like fine"replied em.

But she did look amazing in tight little red dress that hugged her body and from the looks of things no bra.

I couldn't help but stare for a bit. Finally I snapped out of it. "hat no green hat"

"Its in my bag in the livng room"

"I see" I thought she was joking "Well your just in time I just finished cooking" I said with a smile.

"Oh here's the drink as promised but I decided to get champagne instead of wine its a little more romantic" Said em with a sly smile on her face.

I just smiled back as I served up the dinner

"Shall we" I said as I gestured towards the dining room.

Dinner happened just like any other couple on a date would have dinner and champagne only diffidence was that I was having dinner with one of the hottest teen girls on the planet.

"Your a pretty good cook" said Em

"Thanks" I replied

"I mean it this was excellent"

"I didn't say it wasn't I do believe I said thank you"

"Yes but the way you said it sounded like you didn't believe me"

"must be tired or something"

"no to tired I hope" there was that sly smile again. I decided to try and be funny

"did I say tired I meant I'm wide awake" She laughed the funny tactic worked. We made out way to the living room and sat on the couch she sat next to me lightly put her hand on my check and pointed my face towards hers and slowly and softly stated to kiss me n the mouth. I started t kiss back and she opened her mouth as I slid my tongue in you her soft lips. I couldn't believe my luck here I was making out with the amazingly hot Emily Osment. Our kissing became more passionate and forceful. It was o longer the soft kissing that it has started as. As we made out I put one hand on her lower back and one on the back of her head. I started to unzip her dress at the back as my cock started to come to life. I was disappointed to find she was wearing a bra a strapless black one. I carefully undid her bra with no resistance form her and her amazing B-cup breasts came in to view. I lightly kissed her left nipple and then her right one and she let out a little moan "mmmmm." I continued to take off her dress. I got it to her hips and she broke the kiss so she could stand up and slip her dress all the way down and step out of it. She stood in fort of me and slipped off her pick and white bikini bottoms and I saw her soft little patch of pubic hair that got my cock harder She keeled in form of me and took off my pants and mu boxers. My 8`` cock got even harder if that's possible.

"WOW are they always that big I haven't see one up close be for"

"No mine is above average" I stoop up and steeped out of my pants and ripped off my shirt."once last she said and pulled that green hat out of her bag which made me very happy. Then she slowly started to lick my balls."Oh God " I moaned Then she licked up my length and lightly placed my Dick into her sweet mouth. She got about 4 or 5 inch's in before she stated bobbing her head up and down. I started to moan involuntarily

I placed I hand on the back of her head she stopped to catch her breath and looked up at me with the sweet face of hers before going back to work on my cock.

After a few minutes of that amazing head she was giving me she stopped and started to suddenly straddled me. I just moaned my approval. She started to bounce up and down on my cock with a huge grin o her face and I knew she was loving it as much as I was. My dick was sliding in and out lie a jack hammer"ooohh Fuck Em...that fells...so fucking...awesome" I panted. She started bouncing so hard that the green hat came off but I didn't care anymore I was in complete ecstasy.

"Ohh fuck...ohh my God...  
...Oh fuck Nick...its so big...oh yeah"said Em breathlessly. I knew she must be getting close to her climax. I leaned up from the back of the couch and started to lick her tits which just made her moan all the more. I stared to feel the oh so common twitch in my balls.

"Ohh fuck I going to cum"

"Ooh yes I'm cumming too, Come inside me Nick"

We both came at the same time and she collapsed on top of me. Once I had enough strength back I carried her up to my room where we fucked once more like there was no tomorrow and orgasmed together again even more intense that the first time. It was so amazing

"Emily your are amazing"i said and we feel asleep in each others arms.

I woke the next morning alone I looked around to see if Emily was still there. I saw her looking out over my balcony she had only put her bra and bikini bottoms back on.

"good morning beautiful" I said

"hey your awake, last night was incredible." I smiled after she said that felling quite proud of my self.

"Guess what" she said" I have the day off I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach"

"Sounds like a great idea" I replied...

IF YOU LIKED THIS PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK AND I WILL POST CHAPTER 2 "A DAY AT THE BEACH WITH EMILY"


End file.
